


it was never supposed to happen.

by macaronan_and_cheese



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, Short, i just have some feelings about her, like....... wow. wow, ps i wrote this in like ten min it's bad but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronan_and_cheese/pseuds/macaronan_and_cheese
Summary: monika never meant for it to happen. but it did. and she's all that's left.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	it was never supposed to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting fic and my first time writing ddlc so i am like. not entirely sure what the hell i'm thinking but!! here we are. very much stream of consciousness

Monika never meant for this to happen. It was never supposed to go this far. No one was supposed to  _ die— _ hell, no one was even supposed to get  _ hurt. _ Sayori was never supposed to… Monika had no choice but to alter the script after that, and it all went so fast, and she  _ never meant for it to happen. _ They were her  _ friends, _ for Christ’s sake. Her friends. They weren’t real, but they were all she had. The Player was there. The Player was real. But Monika never had them. She was never going to get them. All she did was tear apart her friends, tear apart her world, tear apart everything there ever was, and now, there’s nothing left.

Nothing but enough lines of code to keep her sentient. No sprite, no textbox, no nothing. Just her stupid, grieving,  _ desperate _ sentience, and the guilt. The knowledge that none of this had to happen. The knowledge that all this was for someone who would never exist in her world anyway.

It is what she deserves, of course. Monika knows that full well.

She… she tried to fix it. She tried, she  _ truly _ did, but the script was so damn broken, and there was nothing she could  _ do. _

It’s ironic, really. She’d told Sayori all sorts of things about being selfish—it wasn’t supposed to fucking  _ kill her _ —to try and… to try and distance her from the MC. Never anything too cruel, or, at least, that Monika thought would be too cruel. She… she just wanted a chance to talk to him. To talk to The Player.

No one was supposed to die.

Yuri and Natsuki… all she’d meant to do was make them a little less… desirable. Just make Yuri a teensy bit obsessive, that’s all she wanted to do, but she didn’t mean to drive her insane. No one was supposed to die. Natsuki didn’t deserve to see all that. She’d done nothing wrong. None of them had done anything wrong, other than Monika. Fucking Monika.  _ Just _ Monika.

_ Just Monika. _

She just wanted to be real with someone. To know that someone understood. It was all a game. It’s still a game, technically. Just a broken one. No, no. It was broken before. Shattered, now. She wishes she never found out. Goddamn  _ epiphany. _ Epiphany her ass. She should’ve known nothing good would come out of messing with the code. It’s coded for a  _ reason. _ Monika hadn’t built the game, after all. She didn’t know its intricacies. Didn’t know how to control it. Didn’t know how to fix it. Doesn’t know how to fix it. There’s no way to fix it, and none of it was worth it.

All she is is a character in a game. Even if everything had gone fine, even if she hadn’t destroyed the whole thing… the MC could fall in love with her. Yes. But The Player? They’re a person. They’re a person, and they’re playing the game. To them, she’s nothing but fiction. Nothing but a silly little drawing on a silly little screen. They’ve moved on, she’s sure—maybe they thought the game was fun. Stuck with them, probably, but no emotional attachment. Maybe they’re still thinking about it, who’s to say, but likely more in the  _ subversion of the genre _ sort of way. How unique. A dating sim gone wrong. Monika is sure the concept seems fascinating.

They’re not thinking about her, though. Not mourning her, at least. Sayori, probably. (It’s what Sayori deserves. She was always kinder. Always  _ better. _ ) Yuri as well. But Monika? No. No, Monika is the villain of this game. That’s a  _ fact. _ She’s the one who broke it.

The Player hates her.

They should.

This was never supposed to happen.


End file.
